<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A God walked among us. by Crystal_Lion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102925">A God walked among us.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Lion/pseuds/Crystal_Lion'>Crystal_Lion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Magic and Science, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>629</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29102925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystal_Lion/pseuds/Crystal_Lion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simple little story of a mortal and a God.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>A God and mortal</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A God walked among us.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a God walking amongst us.<br/>
But he did not make himself known.<br/>
He preformed no miracles,<br/>
No acts of inhuman strength,<br/>
No, he was just walking<br/>
Talking occasionally, smiling always.</p>
<p>But I knew immediately what he was.<br/>
I inhaled a gasp as I felt it<br/>
Power, such power, radiating<br/>
Raw, chaotic and endless<br/>
Flowed out from his physical form<br/>
His perfect physical form</p>
<p>I looked around me<br/>
Had no one else noticed?<br/>
It seemed not. Why?<br/>
My mind reeled, why was he here?<br/>
Why? What was his purpose,<br/>
In gracing us with his divine presence?</p>
<p>In a fraction of a second, I asked myself<br/>
A thousand questions, gave myself<br/>
A thousand answers, and dismissed them all.<br/>
I remembered the words of my Grandmother<br/>
"If the Gods will it, so shall it be."<br/>
That didn't help at all. </p>
<p>I followed him, and watched.<br/>
I tried to hear his words, but couldn't.<br/>
Once, I heard him laugh, it was<br/>
The purest sound I'd ever heard.<br/>
And then his eyes caught mine<br/>
And he knew.</p>
<p>To flee, to fear, to bow down and kneel<br/>
Not knowing, I froze before him.<br/>
Heart beating faster and harder that it ever had<br/>
My eyes unable to meet his again.<br/>
He reached out and stroked my cheek.<br/>
"So there is one who still keeps to the old ways."</p>
<p>His voice was honey and fire<br/>
It washed over me like a natural disaster,<br/>
Beautiful, inevitable, unavoidable<br/>
I gasped for breath, over and over,<br/>
But my lungs would not fill<br/>
"Peace to you little one, I will not harm you."</p>
<p>"Speak your name.", he commanded.<br/>
Lifting my eyes as I obeyed, he smiled.<br/>
"I had hoped to find one who remembered me amongst your kind."<br/>
"And here you are." His voice gentler now.<br/>
He patted my head and ran his fingers through my hair.<br/>
"I have need of you."</p>
<p>Unconsciously, I leaned into his touch.<br/>
It is a scientific fact that magic isn't real.<br/>
We're taught this as young children. It's impossible!<br/>
But what I felt in that moment was magic.<br/>
Without any doubt, or question, or self preservation instincts<br/>
I said "I'm yours, my God."</p>
<p>And so that day, I found my true purpose.<br/>
To love, and worship and fear this almighty being.<br/>
To serve, however his whims willed.<br/>
I never knew why one such as he would have need of one such as me.<br/>
I never dared to ask, but I was happy.<br/>
Maybe, as my Grandmother had said, he willed it to be. </p>
<p>Think of my story as you want.<br/>
Call me a fool, a slave, a disillusioned romantic.<br/>
I don't care. My life was changed that day.<br/>
My soul sings his praises.<br/>
He has made me quiver in fear, and in mirth, and in pleasure.<br/>
I will bear no shame for my obedience to my God.</p>
<p>Has science ever needed you?<br/>
No?<br/>
Has science ever made you feel complete?<br/>
No?<br/>
Has science ever given you all the answers?<br/>
No?</p>
<p>Perhaps then my fellow mortal, you should fall to your knees.<br/>
Pray another God will take you in and have need of you,<br/>
As mine has had of me, and show you glimpses of the truth.<br/>
Truth so enormous and unfathomable, so unthinkable science will never discover it all.<br/>
Truth that only one such as they can comprehend.<br/>
And protect you from it, help you understand it.<br/>
If they will it so, that is.</p>
<p>My advice:<br/>
Keep to the old ways, even as you learn the new<br/>
Teach them both to your children<br/>
Do not cast aside the beliefs of our ancestors.<br/>
You can have both, science and divinity if you wish.<br/>
Gods can, and do walk among us, you only have to keep you eyes and your minds open to see them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>